If Only You Knew
by d3nimwash
Summary: One woman's desperate scheme gets out of control and soon explodes. One baby, two mothers, one devastated, two unlikely allies, one lie that could change Harmony forever.


Tears streamed down Theresa's face as she drove as far as she could from the Inn. She couldn't believe that her two best friends would betray her like that, especially when she had such strong feelings for Fox.  
  
Or maybe she was just blind. So many times she had heard Fox talk about his "mystery woman" and how she was with another man. Why didn't Theresa see before that the woman he was talking about was Whitney? And if she still had feelings for Ethan, why did she feel so hurt?  
  
"This is how he felt when you told him you betrayed him." Theresa thought to herself.  
  
"Damn him and damn Whitney." she cursed under her breath.  
  
Theresa had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention to the slick windy road ahead of her and before she knew it the horn of a tractor-trailer was blowing and her car crashed.  
  
The terrified old man jumped out of his truck after the impact. He hoped whoever was in the car was okay. He ran over to the car to see a woman's head lying against the air bags that had deployed.  
  
"Miss?" he yelled as he ran closer. "Miss are you alright?"  
  
No response.  
  
With all the strength he could muster up in him, he managed to open the door. "Oh my, she's pregnant." He quickly but carefully removed her from her seat and rushed her to the nearest hospital.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Theresa slowly opened her eyes as she heard the beeping of machines around her. She looked around to see she was in a hospital.  
  
"Oh gosh, the accident." she said to herself. She slid her hand down to her belly to make sure that her baby was ok, but it was gone.  
  
Gone.  
  
"No, no! Where's my baby?" she screamed into the blank white space. Throwing back the covers on her bed she quickly got out. "I've got to... I've got to find my baby." she cried.  
  
Without this baby she would never be able to get her son back. She frantically opened the door and walked through the halls looking for a nurse.  
  
"What are you doing out of your bed? You are in no condition to be walking around like this." a nurse said as she began to push Theresa back to her room.  
  
"No, my baby's gone! I need to find my baby!" she explained as she resisted the nurse.  
  
The nurse sadly looked at Theresa hating that she was the one that had to break the awful news to her. "Why don't we get you settled down in your room and I'll tell you where your baby is, ok?"  
  
Theresa nodded and did what she was told.  
  
"Where's my baby? Can I see it?" Theresa asked when she had finally settled into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this," the nurse began, "but the car accident caused so much trauma to you and the baby..."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" she cried.  
  
"We had to give you an immediate c-section... the baby was stillborn. I'm sorry." the nurse said gently.  
  
"No, this can't be happening." Theresa shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You just rest and I'll be back soon for you to fill out a few papers, ok?" the nurse said as she left the room.  
  
As soon as the nurse closed the door to her room, Theresa jumped out of bed. "There is no way I'm going to let Gwen and Ethan keep my son. I need to find a baby, and I need to find one now!"  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Kay stopped as she arrived at the door of the women's center. She rubbed her stomach where her baby was and thought if she was doing the right thing. She thought it would be the best thing. No matter how much she wanted Maria to have a little brother or sister, she just couldn't go through the pain she suffered with Maria again.  
  
Once again Miguel had slept with her because he was heartbroken that Charity had broken off their relationship. Kay later found that she was pregnant at the same time that Charity decided to give Miguel another chance. Miguel promised he would be there for the baby and for Charity but Kay didn't think she would be able to deal with it any longer.  
  
So she had decided to give it up for adoption, but now she was having second thoughts. She was then reminded of happy times that she had spent with Maria. Maybe having a baby wouldn't be too bad. Suddenly she began to feel pangs in her stomach.  
  
"Oh man." she groaned to herself. "I think I'm going into labor." 


End file.
